WO 02/33760 A1 describes a method of producing so-called thin-film light-emitting diode chips in which a growth substrate is separated from optoelectronic structures present in the wafer composite. Prior to detachment of the growth substrate, the optoelectronic structures are jointly fastened to a carrier with their side remote from the growth substrate.
It could nonetheless be helpful to provide a method of producing at least one optoelectronic semiconductor chip in which the risk of damage to semiconductor chips during production is reduced.